


Cold White Nights

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a drama queen, M/M, Mind Palace, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: A poem of Hannibal's thoughts between turning himself in and seeing Will again.





	Cold White Nights

**M** emories invade even the lifeless cage in which he finds himself; to which he had surrendered.

**Y** esterday’s rapture of viscera and mind games was cast aside for the one—

**L** ate at night, he would pine for the one but felt horrific joy knowing that,

**I** solated though he was, neither of them would forget; he had made that impossible—

**M** aybe in another life they could be normal men with normal lives

**A** s it was, he knew that they belonged to each other, in the darkest fathoms of humanity.

**S** oon the other would know it too—remove him from the self-imposed isolation

**I** cy walls and his memory palace were all the company he needed while he waited

**S** weet would turn sour and then they would be one—cor cordium semper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the acrostic came through well in this!
> 
> The Latin is a reference to Call Me By Your Name: Heart of hearts always.


End file.
